User blog:Scythe Sasin/RWBY AU!
Alrighy! Scythe is back with another AU! This time it's based off of Rooster Teeth's RWBY. RWBY is set in Beacon academy, where new Hunters and Huntresses are trained to protect the world and fight monsters. However, a darkness is rising, and there is no one else who can stop it. Now, RWBY has a naming rule that your names needs to involve a color, represent a color, or remind you of a color. Also! every four students will be paired up to form a team! The team name is consisted of the initials of the members and also represents a color in every way. (Ex. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long- Team R.W.B.Y, ruby) RWBY also introduces a race known as Faunus, people with an animal trait (ex. Cat ears.) Please note that it's mostly a mammal trait and there is only one trait. Almost all faunus can see in the dark, but that's mainly the only ability they posses from their faunus heritage. Any other powers are considered semblances. Also, weapons are gonna be needed for your character! it's whatever you want. (EX. Ruby Rose has a Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle that is also a scythe) The Characters of RWBY have a power called Semblances, which utilize Aura. (ex. Ruby Rose has super speed). Aura is like a magical protection that all beings with a soul can use to enhance their abilites or heal themselves. Characters! Scythe Sasin/Kurogane(black) (Rasetsu, Matter creation and destruction, mostly unable to use due to low amount of aura.) Weapon: Cybernetic arm able to morph into a blade and plasma cannon, each cannon shot has different stages that Scythe has to verbally acknowledge, max stage is stage 12, in which Scythe barrows aura from nearby plant life and shoots it into his hand, activating his semblance for 30 seconds, stage twelve takes 15 seconds to charge and leaves him extremely exhausted. Opaline Glass (Healing light, a healing semblance that works when directed at a target, the more extensive the injury the longer it takes to heal, unable to heal dismemberment.) Weapon Obsidian Tunnel (Crystallized Shards, an area of Effect semblance that turns a certain object into glass and he can use it however he wants to.) weapon Midnight Catqueen Cat Faunus, cat ears (Enhanced, cat like senses, thus leading to enhanced reflexes and information gathering.) weapon: a lance that resembles a bishop piece from chess, able to morph into a grenade launcher that looks like a rook India Needle (Shielding, able to mold into spikes for attack but that drains a lot of aura.) Weapon: Multi-action dust keytar Quince O'Kane Rabbit Faunus, hides his rabbit tail in his trousers. (Summons clones of the people he knows, the closer he is to the person the stronger their clone is, clones generally last for 10 seconds and only one can be summoned at a time) Weapon: Earth-dust infused, wooden shepherd's staff, is able to manipulate the earth around him. Tell me if you wanna join and what name alterations you would have! Category:Blog posts